The Garder's True Purpose
by DeathByStereo17
Summary: Short oneshot of what i imagined would happen on Sage's wedding day. The idea made me laugh s i hope it does you too


**Not sure where this idea came from, but trust me when i say it waz totally out of the blue. i had to laugh at this and i hope you do too. really, the first this that popped into my head and started this whole thing waz the image of a girl holding a gun and saying 'thatz what a garder is for' XD**

* * *

The piano sang as the huge double doors opened. Everyone turned to watch three girls begin the descent down the isle, followed by a small boy carrying the ring. True they all looked great, but they weren't the ones everyone was so anxious to see. As soon as the familiar song began to play, everyone stood up, hoping to get the first glance of the women of the hour. But no matter how anxious or nervous they were feeling, nothing could compare to what the bride was feeling. As she watched those doors open she felt as if she were about to face the scariest ghost of her life.

"Are you ready for this?" A voice asked beside her.

She smiled a little and turned to her father.

"Are you?"

He smiled back at her, his eyes gleaming a little. "I'll tell you when I know," he said, laughing a bit. She began to laugh with him, but it died down as soon as she heard the music start up.

"Well, here we go," Danny whispered.

"Oh boy, I think my stomach just decided to join the gymnastics team," she said nervously.

"You look beautiful, Sage," he whispered proudly as they began their decent down the isle.

"Thanks Dad." She blushed a little as she saw everyone staring at her.

"Look, there's you mother."

Sage looked up and met her mother's eyes. She was smiling proudly at Sage as she watched her come closer. Sage had graciously let her mother design her wedding dress, since their style was pretty much the same. The only difference was that Sage wasn't as big a fan of black. She absolutely hated pink, much to Sam's relief. Sage wore a strapless dress that fit her form perfectly. The sleeves of the dress fell around the sides of her shoulders, and the torso looked as if someone had left sparkling dew drops over it. The bottom flowed out to reveal a spider webbed skirt that trailed just enough to Sage's satisfaction. She absolutely loved everything about it, and she was sad she would only get to where it once. Well, she hoped. She returned her mother's smile, but it didn't last long as she suddenly shivered violently. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a wisp of blue smoke. She whipped around, searching for the culprit. She didn't have to look long as she said one of her wedding presents fly through the air and land in the crowd. Sage didn't have second guess herself as to who was causing this as he flew down into the middle of the large room. Sage slapped herself on the forehead when she saw her guess was right.

"I am the box ghost!" he yelled, a little less than menacingly, "and I have come to take over your cleverly and beautifully wrapped boxes I-!"

"Oh, leave it too the Box Ghost to ruin an event like this," someone yelled from the crowd. Sage immediately knew it was Tucker, and she would have laughed if the hadn't of been so angry. She watched in pure rage as several more presents soared through the air, and right as her father raised his arm to take aim, she whipped out her ray gun and shot it straight at him. With a direct hit, he was sent crashing to the ground, as startled as everyone else in the large room. Jack didn't think twice as he pulled out a thermos and sucked the intruder up. The Box Ghost, still stunned, did nothing to prevent his capture. As he capped the lid, Jack looked at his granddaughter expectantly. Fully aware of everyone's stare, she twirled the gun around a few times before walking over and setting it on a nearby table. She then walked casually back and took her place next to her father, who was still staring at her, shocked.

"Where in the heck did you get that gun?" he asked, his voice rising a bit.

"Dad, I promised _him_ no powers, not today," she told him in all seriousness. Danny softened a bit at that, knowing she would never break a promise unless absolutely necessary.

"Besides," she winked at him, "that's what a garder is for." In the moments after she said that the only sound that could be heard was Tucker's howling laughter.


End file.
